


Questionable Pollen, or Maybe Not

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: The Times Supervillains Idea's Wasn't Such a Bad Idea [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Heat-like pollen, Lot's of Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, sex-pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve turns one of Doom's plans to their advantage after the villain sent sex-pollen across the city.<br/>Pollen that create a heat-like effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Pollen, or Maybe Not

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, took me ages to write, awfully so..
> 
> There's two references to IM3 in here, the first person who notice either of those, I'll write that person(s) a fic or a drawing of whatever you want as long as it's in the Stony-fandom, so two fics/drawings for whoever finds them!
> 
> EDIT: First reference found; Jarvis' hesitant and gentle voice.  
> 2nd EDIT: The second reference is found; 3000, which was the temperature each Extremis explosion was at.  
> Thanks for trying hard everyone :D

It's hard to say when and were supervillains usually would strike, but everyone knew that it was within New York so it wasn't hard to find them in case they did something stupid. Which, in this case, was Doom sending some sort of dark purple pollen across the city. The Avengers was there right away, making sure none of it reached the NY residents. Of course, with some precaution and sacrificing. Hulk, nor Thor took any damage, while Natasha wasn't even there and Barton was sitting on a perch above and thus didn't breath in any of it. Tony had his suit, but Steve, wore nothing but spandex, neither his mouth or nose were covered. Tony grunted as he flipped over in the suit, easily landing by Steve, who was coughing. The smoke, pollen or cloud, or whatever it was, had yet to get through the suit, so Tony didn't fear for himself, however, he did for the rest of the team if he couldn't figure out what it was. Jarvis had scanned and found it to be some sort of pollen, but what pollen, he could not say.

“Sir, the air filters are failing, diagnostics running.” Jarvis warned. As the air filters in his suit started to fail, the intercoms failed too.

“Jarvis?!” Tony called out, surprised.

“I'm sorry sir, the pollen is making it's way in the electrical cords through cracks and the suit is being compromised.” Jarvis answered.

“Shit!” he cursed and had to lift his faceplate to talk to Steve, inhaling the pollen.

“What is this?” Steve shouted above Hulk's roaring, squinting his eyes at him. Tony took a deep breath, only to choke on the pollen and cough harshly.

“Don't know! I need more time.. it's compromising the suit and the com is down!” Tony yelled back, looking around to try and figure out what to do where. The pollen let up for a few seconds and Tony took his chance, he grabbed the nearest, heaviest thing he could find and threw it in Doom's direction, who fell, turning out to be a boot dressed as him. The pollen lifted as the boot fell. A Quinjet landed seconds later, revealing agents in hazard suit, suit that Tony made of course.

“Guess we'll head back..” Steve said as Hulk's roaring got distant, the genius agreed with a single nod. Tony and Steve ended up coughing their way back to the Avengers Tower for debriefing and a check-up with the doctors at Shield and a full out interrogation by Bruce before they'd be left on their own or in worst case, in each their cell at Shield HQ..

* * *

 

Two hours after the entire, stupid incident, nothing had changed, but Fury had ordered the two quarantined until Bruce could find out what sort of pollen it was. That left Steve and Tony stuck on their floor which was in a lockdown, alone and with hours of nothing to do..

“So, wanna watch something?” Tony asked, turning to Steve, who shrugged.

“Why not?” he smiled Tony's way, making the brunette heat up slightly. Woah, what? Hm, Tony shook his head lightly, before he smirked at Steve.

“Oh, I'm gonna bring you up to some good comedy right now!” Tony stated, laughing lightly.

“Comedy? Sure, sounds good.” the blonde agreed.

“Good, grab some snack will you? Looks like we're gonna be he-.” Tony suddenly doubled over, heat rolling over him like it was mid-summer and he was in a desert. Heat coiled around him, making him shudder and gasp for air.

“Tony! Are you alright?” Steve asked, reaching over and grabbing him by his elbows to steady him. Tony gasped out, surprised by how his body shivered when Steve touched him. He wasn't sure why, but the mere touch of Steve had him heating up even more and he gasped at the pleasure from the touch. He swallowed, hoping it wasn't too obvious. Tony groaned, breath ragged and face flushed. Steve stared, expression deep worry, but his eyes was dark, lips slightly wet after he had wet them with his tongue. Tony had to wipe sweat of his forehead already, which was also kinda weird.

“Think I know.. what kind of pollen that was..” Tony groaned, letting out a shaking laugh. Steve's face didn't change, but the heat was obvious, sweat already forming on his forehead. He looked up into Steve's eyes and saw the lust dwelling deep within his blue eyes. Steve had always had amazing control, even when it came to sexual needs, but now, the dam seemed ready to burst.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, voice as a low as a whisper, causing all sorts of shiver to run through Tony.

“Uhuh..” he murmured and two seconds later, Tony found himself slammed against the wall and almost riding up it as Steve pressed a thigh between his, rubbing harshly. Tony cried out loudly, his cock hardening far to fast for his brain to comply to this. His pants was too tight for it too, constricting him painfully.

“Sir.” Jarvis suddenly cut in. Tony groaned as Steve tensed, stopping.

“Jarvis, you have better have the best reason in the world for interrupting us!” Tony snarled.

“Doctor Banner has figured out what the pollen is..” Jarvis answered, hesitating slightly at the end. Tony blinked away sweat from his forehead and Steve mimicked his movement.

“And?” Steve asked.

“Sex-pollen right? Or some shit like that!” Tony grabbed Steve's shirt in a desperate, but unfruitful attempt at getting him back to rubbing him, or something. It felt like he was dying right now, and that was the heat alone.

“Pollen that.. induce characteristics of.. heat sir..” Jarvis' voice was surprisingly hesitant and gentle. Tony groaned.

“That's it? That's what the fucking pollen is? I DON'T CARE!” he yelled, Steve eyeing him with shocked eyes.

“But Sir-” Jarvis began, only for Tony to wave a hand in the general direction of the elevator.

“Mute.” he snapped briskly and turned back to tugging at Steve, who frowned.

“But Tony, heat-induced, wouldn't that be.. bad?” he asked, ready to pull back. Tony gaped.

“Are you shitting me? No! It's not! And I can actually tell you some animals can DIE if they don't get through their heat!” Tony said, watching as Steve's eyes widened in horror. Yup, and hitting the final nail in the coffin.

“And that means, with animals, getting a mate! In my case, that's you, come on soldier, you are _not_ stepping out of this room without me either in your arms, over your shoulder or on your dick!” Tony snarled, hands still clenching the man's shirt. Steve rubbed his thigh against Tony, hesitatingly at first, then harder and tony groaned in bliss. That seemed to do the final trick for Steve and suddenly he grabbed Tony by the loops of his jeans, massaging through the denim on his hips.

“God, Steve..” Tony groaned. The supersoldier easily unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, slipping a hand in under his underwear, grabbing his cock. Tony cried out at the sudden touch, but didn't pull away, instead his hips jerked into the touch.

“Oh Chri- fuck!” Tony's hand flew up from his shirt, grabbing onto Steve's shoulders, trying to stop his body from shuddering. Everything was so oversensitive, yet it felt like he'd burst and die if he didn't get some sort of relief. Damn heat-inducing pollen. The only good point was he was getting laid, and he would most likely feel it tomorrow. Steve groaned against him, pressing their chests together, his lips just an inch from Tony's ear, making him keenly aware of how ragged the blonde's breath was. Just like his was. Steve had the stamina and condition that'd make any athlete scarlet with jealousy, seeing him so easily coming undone, did all sorts of things to Tony.

“Uh, bed?” Tony suggested, but Steve's other hand found his hip, grabbing tightly, easily bruising. Tony hissed, then moaned, arching against Steve's hands.

“Ah fuck, that shouldn't be as good as it is, oh fuck, Steve!” Tony cried out when Steve moved his hand, stroking up and down his cock, rough and tight, bordering on the edge of painful. Then it was gone, Tony hissing at how fast. It took him two seconds to realize why. Steve's hands grabbed onto his jeans, pulling them down with the underwear before working his own down his thigh's. Steve grabbed him again, turning him around so fast his head spun. Tony scrambled for some sort of purchase on the wall as Steve leaned against him. Hands firm on Tony's ass.

“Woah!” Tony groaned. One finger slipped between the cheeks of his ass, rubbing on the rim of his hole. Tony cried out, the sheer sensation causing him to jerk. He was about 3000% (-) sure now that the pollen was going to kill him because it was getting too hot and he needed sex, or specifically, he needed Steve's cock up his ass, and now!

“I need.. you..” Steve muttered between ragged breaths. Tony couldn't disagree, the need to much for him to care about anything. Steve's finger pressed against him and Tony groaned. It was raw, and dry, but Tony was more than surprised to find that it turned him on.

“Lube..” Steve however muttered. Tony shook his head, unable to do much else. Suddenly the finger pressing and rubbing against Tony's hole pressed inside and he gasped, his body moving to meet the single digit without his brain's consent. Steve pushed his finger in as far as it went and crocked his finger. Tony cried out, thrusting back against him.

“P-please.. oh God..” Tony moaned wantonly. His entire body was practically bursting with need by now. The rough, raw feeling was giving away slightly, making it so much more better. Steve groaned, pressing his face in between Tony's shoulder blade and neck, breathing hard while sucking and nipping. To Tony's annoyance, he pulled his finger out and away far too soon for his own liking.

“Please tell me.. you're not about to leave me here.. if you do, I will strangle you with my dick!” Tony groaned.

“I'm not.. going to hurt you.. and.. how?” he gasped out and Tony groaned.

“Oh please, like you'd hurt me.. I'd push my dick down your throat.. that's how! And would you just- Christ!” he cried out when Steve suddenly lifted him up. It took a while for Tony to realize he'd even tucked himself in, but by then, they'd already passed the doorstep to their bedroom and was halfway into the bathroom. His head was spinning from the heat, the sudden movement and the intense lust coiling through his body. There, he let Tony go in favor of rapid stripping before he worked Tony's clothes off, the man himself far to dazed to notice. As soon as he did, he is pushing Tony towards the shower, Jarvis turning it on without them even asking. That sly A.I. Tony decides to pamper his A.I, apologize for muting him and maybe upgrade some coding later.

“Woah, hey, great idea, and we.. d-don't need to worry about clean-up.” Tony just mumbles as they stumble into the shower in a heap of hands, lips and skin. The perfectly tempered water making hair stick to their foreheads as Steve pressed Tony up against the tiles. Tony has always loved how Steve could so easily press him up against something, or down, or into.. it was a matter of perspective after all. The water warmed and wet their bodies, easing the slide between them as Steve rubbed against him, causing all sorts of sparks of pleasure to roll up his spine, and nerve and every fucking cell. Geez, this pollen-thingy really was working their bodies wasn't it?

“S-Steve, Go- fuck-” Tony gasped out, breath as ragged as Steve's. He was pretty sure his pulse wasn't supposed to be anywhere as high as it was, and he swore Steve's was as high as his. One of his hands went down, using them to spread his ass, one finger gracing over his hole. Tony moaned, moving against that single digit.

“Come on, you are so slow!” Tony groaned.

“I can hurt you if I don't..” how Steve managed to sound so calm in this situation when he obviously suffered the same things Tony did, the genius couldn't fathom, nor could he fathom why the stupid soldier wasn't already fucking him hard against the tiled wall or floor, or both.

“Yeah, remember what I said about a possible death? That IS gonna happen to me if you don't fucking move and get that dick in my ass!” Tony just about snarled again. The blonde's jaw set before he pulled away both hands, easily grabbing Tony's.

“Turn around.” Steve muttered and Tony did, and as soon as he was settled, Steve lifted both hands, using on hand to hold Tony by his wrists while his other disappeared from Tony's view. There was cap opened, of what, Tony couldn't tell, but he could tell it was something for lubrication when Steve pressed a finger into him, working quickly. Soon enough a second finger joined and Tony moaned, trying to push back against the fingers, but held in such a position left surprisingly little to move with.

“M-more..” Tony moaned, stuttering a little as one particularly deep thrust of Steve's fingers graced his prostate. A third finger pushed in suddenly, pushing till Tony knew the fingers didn't go any further. Then they all disappeared.

“W-wha-” Tony gasped, but moaned when Steve's hand landed on his ass, spreading just enough for him to push his cock up against him.

“Steve, oh God, need.. need you.” Tony gasped out, and that did it, Steve pushed against his hole, soon enough getting through the tight muscle. As soon as he did, he moved sharply, pushing all the way in in one go and Tony arched, head falling back as he moaned loudly.

“Good enough now?” Steve muttered, breath ragged behind him. Tony shuddered.

“Y-yes, don't s-stop..” he stuttered. How Steve managed to talk so calmly, he didn't understand, because Tony felt like he could barely talk by how hard he was breathing and how hot he was. Steve pulled back slightly, then thrust back in, pushing Tony against the wall.

“Ah! Steve!” the genius moaned, the friction he got from the pressed of the tiles was enough to make his cock twitch for an orgasm. Steve groaned against him, pressing his face into the crock on Tony's neck, biting softly, getting a moan from Tony. His hand moved from his ass to his hips, squeezing the moment it settled. One particularly hard thrust nailed his prostate and Tony cried out, arching his back as a shudder worked it's way up his legs and all the way to his brain. Steve set for that angle and started a good and hard pace with him, thrusting into him and hitting his prostate on each and every thrust, abusing it.

“Ah- S-Steve! Shit..” Tony cursed, head falling against the tiles, resting against the cool surface as Steve thrust into him, which then made his cock glide up against the tiles, pressing just enough. He shuddered again, twitching against the stream of pleasure. Tony gasped, arching as a sudden spark had him crying out loudly, orgasm just at the doorstep and he was opening the damn fucking door.

“Tony..” Steve groaned against his skin and Tony cried out, one thrust from the blonde enough to push him over the edge and he came against the tiles. The heat didn't diminish.. at all, but oh Christ so good. Tony shuddered as Steve continued to fuck him right through it. Too soon he became too sensitive for Steve's thrust and whimpered, twitching at each slide. The water was still raining down across them, the temperature unchanged and easing the glide between their bodies. Tony whimpered again, trembling in Steve's hold. Of course, he knew he could easily tell him to stop, but there was no way Tony ever would, least of not in this situation. His legs were straining and his knees felt weak, threatening to give out.

“S-shi- Tony! Fu- gonna-” whatever Steve was about to say, never came as his hold on Tony hip tightened into a painful hold that had him whining as Steve slammed into him, and momentarily paused. Soon after, small, aborted thrusts escaped his hips as Steve came. The brunette gasped and groaned. Now the heat diminished a little and Tony was dimly pleased that that was the only way for the heat to diminish.

“S-Steve..” Tony whimpered, trying to turn his head to see Steve, but couldn't quite get there. The small snaps of Steve's hip did nothing to help him either. The soldier's grip on his tightened, both at his wrists and his hip. Yep, bruises tomorrow, not that Tony complained. Slowly, Steve came to, breathing hard against his back, making little sparks of lust hitchhike to his limp cock. Tony hoped it was enough to make junior wake up, apparently it wasn't..

“More?” Steve muttered against the skin of Tony's back and the brunette moaned, nodding quickly. It seemed to be what he needed at least as Steve just released his hands, his now free hand going down to his hip to lift him up, Tony gasped out, surprised as he hovered over the tiles simply by his hands and Steve's body.

“Shit.. always a turn on..” Tony groaned, hips twitching in every touch as Steve leaned down to his back, nibbling the skin, sucking and marking him. Tony didn't know what to ever do with his legs, they were inches of the floor and with Steve's strength, quite not needed at all. Tony gasped when Steve drew back a little, the pushed back into him, both shuddering. That seemed just enough for Tony to grow hard again and he whimpered, the pleasure overriding anything and everything in his mind.

“Geez, y-you're hard.. a-already..” Tony gasped out. Steve gave a breathless chuckle.

“You thought I wouldn't?” he muttered. Tony snickered, gasping for breath in between.

“G-God bless America..” the genius stuttered. He was pretty sure Steve was rolling his eyes at him, but it never became old. Steve's refractory period was one of the many wonders of the legendary supersoldier. His back was peppered with the still warm water as Steve started to move, thrusting into him, startling Tony.

“Ah!” Tony cried out, arching as Steve slammed into him, pushing him harder against the tiles. The soldier groaned behind him, hands tightening at Tony's hips.

“S-Steve.. I can't.. hold..” Tony whimpered as he scrambled to keep himself up, but he knew it was futile. Before he knew it, Steve pulled out and released him, then turned him around by his hands on Tony's shoulders. As soon as Tony, wobbly on his feet had turned, Steve pressed against him, his hands going down to his hips to lift him up. The genius gave this dazed, half-maniac grin and wrapped his feet around Steve. The heat still there as an ever present coil of lust and warmth, running their instincts as wild as ever. Just a second later, Steve pushed him down onto his cock. Tony moaned, back arching at the feeling of being filled up again and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck.

“Fuck.. so good.” Steve muttered, pressing his face into the crock of Tony's neck while he moved Tony with his hands only. Tony cried out against him, his body shuddering from the pleasure and his cock pressed between them, giving him sweet friction. With each movement, Tony's prostate was abused as much as his cock got a slick glide, a mixture of water and pre-come easing the slide. And it was pushing Tony so fast towards the edge he thought he was going to go mad.

“S-Steve..” he whimpered, gasping out at each every little twitch from either one of them.

“I know..” the blonde muttered, leaning away just enough to look at him before Steve pressed his mouth to his, forcing Tony to part his lips. Tony moaned as Steve pushed his tongue into his mouth, coiling around his own. It was too much and it was just enough. Tony pulled away, head nearly slamming into the tiles as he cried out loudly, coming. Steve groaned, but didn't stop moving. Tony whimpered, body flinching away from Steve's touch, from his cock, but he couldn't get even an inch away, Steve's hand holding him in place. The blonde grunted, continuing to thrust into him with just as much power and control as earlier.

“It's.. ah.. too mu- Ste-” Tony whimpered, but Steve pressed his mouth to his, silencing him. He couldn't stop the whimpers Tony let out though, but they were still swallowed up by him. Then Steve groaned, thrusting deep into Tony, making the smaller man whimper and shudder. The soldier stopped, balls deep into Tony and groaned into his mouth as he came, hands going to Tony's thighs to hold him up. A few more aborted thrusts came from Steve as he rode his orgasm to the fullest.

“Tony..” Steve murmured as he parted from Tony. The brunette slowly opened his eyes, unsure of when he even closed them, but meeting Steve's eyes once he had blinked away the water, pretending none of it was tears.

“W-what?” he gasped out. Steve gave that silly, little smile that warmed Tony's insides. The heat was diminishing more now, but still there, churning their insides, ravishing their instincts. Steve leaned in again, a soft peck on his mouth and Tony returned it gently. His entire body was shaking, the almost painful pleasure from just a minute ago was disappearing, or at least, not so painful anymore.

“Bed?” Steve murmured and Tony groaned, but smiled and pecked the corner of Steve's mouth.

“You, are going to be the death of me, sure.. my brain is mush now anyway..” Tony gave a breathless laugh.

* * *

 

Tumbling into the bed, Tony and Steve soon found the heat leading them into another round, which, hey, Tony didn't mind that. He knew he was already getting sore, so he didn't think another two or three rounds did much more damage anyway.. Steve pushed Tony up against the pillows and soon found the lube, slicking up and already pushing into Tony before the genius had managed to get comfortable, and without any other prep. Tony moaned, still stretched, but somewhat dry after the shower. Sure, Steve's come was still inside him, but still.

“Shit.. S-Steve..” Tony moaned, arching his back, meeting the thrusts with just as much eager as any other time. Steve grinned, grabbing him by his thighs, spreading him as he slammed into him, burying himself deep inside Tony.

“Hot..” Steve groaned, leaning down over him as Steve thrust into him. Tony cried out, arching as the soldier found his prostate again. The genius scrambled to hold on, fingers digging into the bedding underneath them as Steve thrust into him, picking up speed and strength.

“Ahn- ah! S-Steve! Shi-” Tony cried out. Steve leaned down then, licking a stripe across Tony's chest, rolling his tongue harshly across a nipple. Tony gasped, eyes widening as he arched into the wet touch. Then Steve git down and Tony shuddered, a loud cry escaping him. It didn't take long for Tony reach climax, coming hard at the touches and the sharp thrusts of Steve's hips, his cock abusing his prostate at every thrust. He continued to fuck him right through it, to the point of oversensitivity, but then he suddenly pulled out, leaving Tony utterly empty.

“W-wha-” Tony blinked up at him, a little confused. Steve smiled and rose up to his knees, taking Tony with him. Tony gasped out, his torso and arms the only part touching the bed. His head thumped back into the pillows and groaned softly. Then Steve pushed into him, thrusting so sharply that Tony nearly thought he speared his prostate, because damn.

“Steve!” Tony cried out, head trashing from side to side at the pleasure rolling up his spine, not nearly as painful as in the shower, but getting there. Steve groaned, hips stuttering to stop before he sat down, his body lulling forward a little, breathing hard.

“W-wait.. you just..” Tony breathed out. Steve nodded and took a deep breath, wiping sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand. Tony relaxed against the bed, trying to calm his breath.

“Feels like.. the heat is.. almost go-” as he said it, the heat flared up again and Tony gave a cry of annoyance.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” he yelled at the ceiling. Steve took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he gave Tony an amused look.

“You did say some time ago that you'd love a day where you could just have sex and do nothing else.” he said and Tony looked at him with wide, shocked eyes, then he cracked up, wheezing.

“Oh God.. you- yes, yes I did, but God you- okay, yeah..” he grinned up at him.

“Well?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Steve smirked.

“You sure?” he asked, winking at the brunette. Tony's other eyebrow rose too, as he gaped at him. Then Tony smirked, eyes darkening in a clear challenge.

“When am I not?” 


End file.
